1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display capable of reducing the stray capacitance of a non-display region and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvements made in information technology, there is an increasing demand for display devices having a small size and reduced thickness. However, cathode ray tube (“CRT”) displays according to the related art are insufficient to meet this increasing demand. Therefore, flat display devices, such as a plasma display panel (“PDP”), a plasma-addressed liquid crystal display panel (“PALC”), a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) device, are in great demand.
In general, a display device includes a lower substrate having thin film transistors arranged thereon, an upper substrate opposite to and facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates defining a display panel. The display device further includes a gate driver and a data driver for driving the display panel and controls the intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer to display an image.
In the display device, the gate driver driving the display panel includes a gate driving integrated circuit (“IC”) mounted by a tape carrier package (“TCP”) or a chip on glass (“COG”) technique. However, other practical methods have been developed in consideration of the manufacturing cost, size of a product, and design. For example, a structure has been proposed in which a gate driver which generates gate signals using an amorphous silicon thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as “a-Si TFT”), instead of the gate driving IC, is mounted to a glass substrate on a non-display region of the display panel.
However, when various circuits such as the gate driver are mounted to the glass substrate, capacitors are formed between the circuits and a common electrode of the upper display panel, which affects the driving of the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, a structure capable of reducing the stray capacitance between various circuits on the glass substrate and the common electrode is needed.